The present invention relates to a quantitative analyzer combining a high-performance liquid chromatograph and a mass spectrometer and having therebetween a chemical ionization mechanism as an interface.
The high-performance liquid chromatograph allows to analysis of any and all such specimens as nonvolatile substances, thermally instable substances, organic compounds and high-molecular compounds, as long as the specimens are soluble in solvents even if they are mixtures. The mass spectrometer, on the other hand, has been utilized in the fields of organic chemistry, pharmacology and biochemistry, as a highly sensitive analyzer yielding such information as molecular weight and structure of organic compounds, but they cannot separate and identify any specimens if they are mixtures.
It is customary in the related industries that to combine the high-performance liquid chromatograph (LC) which separates, by each component, the mixtures as specimens and the mass spectrometer (MS) which analyzes the respective compounds. However direct combination of these two is impossible because the high-performance liquid chromatograph is an equipment which treats liquids at atmospheric pressure while the mass spectrometer is a high vacuum apparatus. From this it follows that an interface is required between the high-performance liquid chromatograph and the mass spectrometer.
One of such interfaces is Atmospheric Pressure Chemical Ionization (APCI). FIG. 1 illustrates a scheme of an analyzer which combines the high-performance liquid chromatograph and a mass spectrometer and incorporates the Atmospheric Pressure Chemical Ionization interface. In the figure, LC symbolizes the high-performance liquid chromatograph, APCI, the atmospheric pressure chemical ionization interface and MS, the mass spectrometer.
In the LC portion the numeral 1 represents a solvent, the mobile phase; 2, a pump to force the mobile phase through the system at high pressure; 3, an injector to introduce the sample into the mobile phase; 4, a chromatographic column; and 5, an ultraviolet detector. The numeral 11 in the APCI portion indicates a nebulizer having a metal capillary 12 and a cartridge heater 13; 14, an atmospheric nebulizer space; 15, a vaporizer having a vaporizer space 16 as well as a cartridge heater 17. The numeral 18 in the same portion is a corona discharge needle electrode connected to a high-voltage power supply 19. In the same figure the numeral 20 represents an atmospheric pressure ionization chamber, 21 a primary electrode having a fine pore at its center, 22 an intermediate electrode having also a fine pore at its center, 23 a secondary electrode with a similar pore also at its center; drift current has been applied between said primary electrode 21 and secondary electrode 23. Vac. 1 shown by an arrow in the APCI portion is connected to a vacuum pump. In the MS portion the numeral 25 symbolizes a focus coil, 26 an ion collector, 27 an amplifier, and 28 a data processor. Vac. 2 shown by another arrow in the MS portion is connected to the vacuum pump.
In the LC portion of the analyzer shown in FIG. 1, the specimen to be analyzed is injected from the injector 3, and the solvent 1 is fed by the pump 2. The specimen dissolved in the solvent is separated for each constituent by the chromatographic column 4 and sent to the APCI portion via the ultraviolet detector 5.
In the APCI portion the specimen solution is rapidly heated by the cartridge heater 13 while it passes through the metal capillary 12 of the nebulizer 11, and then nebulized over the nebulizer space 14 under atmospheric pressure. This thermal mist or nebula migrates across the vaporizer space 16 while being heated by the cartridge heater 17 of the vaporizer 15 and made to be finer and finer by accelerated desolvation of its droplets before entering into the atmospheric pressure ionization chamber 20, in which the corona discharge of a needle electrode 18 under the high voltage as applied by the high-voltage power supply 19, will ionize first the solvent molecules occupying the most part of the nebula. The solvent ions repeatedly collide with the solvent and specimen molecules to ionize the latter eventually. These ions will be accelerated by the drift voltage as applied between the primary electrode 21 and the secondary electrode 23, leaving for the MS portion by way of the respective central fine pores of the primary electrode 21, intermediate electrode 22 and secondary electrode 23. Meanwhile the chamber between the primary electrode 21 and intermediate electrode 22 as well as that between this same electrode 22 and the secondary electrode 23 are respectively held at the stages of intermediate pressures by the vacuum pump Vac. 1, and the ions are accelerated by the drift voltage in these intermediate pressure chambers and then will be desolvated after having repeated collisions with neutral molecules. The molecules of small molecular weight thus desolvated will diffuse and be exhausted from the vacuum pump Vac. 1.
The ions which entered into the MS portion will undergo the mass dispersion by the magnetic field of the focus coil 25 and the applied voltage of the ion collector 26. The wavelength of the current flowing into the ion collector will be amplified by the amplifier 27, plotted and displayed as a graph by the data processor 28, thus enabling review of the data peculiar to the ions from the MS spectral and the intensity of the MS chromatogram peaks.
The inventor attempted to detect the ions having particular mass only by the detector ion collector 26 (referred to as "SIM": Selected Ion Monitoring) in the MS portion of the foregoing analyzer shown in FIG. 1 to have the SIM chromatogram through the data processor 28. At the same time a quantitative analysis was tried with the concentration of specimen ions to be obtained from the area of the chromatogram peaks. Since however the peak areas of the SIM chromatogram of the specimen ions differed at each measurement though the specimens themselves were the same, this analyzer could not be applied to the quantitative analysis because of the poor reproducibility.
The use of the APCI analyzer which combines the high-performance liquid chromatograph and mass spectrometer had been limited to the qualitative analyses relating, for instance, to the molecular weight and structure of organic compounds in specimens. The quantitative analyses with such an analyzer had long been desired earnestly, but we have so far had no report thereon even in the Analytical Abstracts 1980-3/1994.